


Baby Be My Love Song

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Hell, Sam Winchester Comforts Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, panicattack!Dean, So, I'd love something where Sam comforts Dean through a panic attack.





	

The sun was bright in Hell. Ablaze with red fire and smoke and ash. Amidst the screams, Dean would sit on the throne and gaze out at the souls he tortured. Bathed in the blood of a red dawn. But now that he is topside fear takes hold of him. 

Thunder cracks violently as lightning flashes across the skin. The booming vibrations rumble through the room and claw into the sheets, snarling at Dean as he bites his lip, trying to keep his sobs at bay. He has faced nightmarish creature’s and yet something so simple as thunderstorms are what terrifies him most. There is no blood sky this morning, only darkness that smiles like a wicked beast. 

Sam climbs into bed with his brother, shushing him softly as Dean cries, his green eyes glassy bright as he shivers with fear. Sam presses soft kisses to his face, telling him everything is okay and that he is safe. Dean continues to shake, and the tears slowly taper off, but his breathing is far too fast. He feels the touch of hands on his back, fingertips caressing up and down his spine as the sound of his heart beating in his ears rages like a war drum. The hush whispers promise him that everything is alright, but he cannot take them to heart. He’s shaking with fear, biting at his lip and exhaling in short puffs. 

The lights burn his eyes, his guts wrenched sickly, his heart feels like it’s going to burst through his chest. The world spins around Dean until he is dizzy and no matter how desperately he struggles to breathe, he feels like he is suffocating. 

Sam moves closer to him, so close that their noses were almost touching.

Deans pupils are blow wide. His throat is dry, too dry for words, he hiccups as he gulps raggedly, choking on the air that is trapped in his lungs. Sam shushes him gently, even as he cannot breathe properly, and speaks to him so calmly, coaxing, as if to get him to mirror his ways, but Dean is wild and hyperventilating and a little jealous of the way Sam breathes peacefully, how the air in his lungs seems clean and pure while he chokes on ash and bile. He struggles, desperate to get oxygen into his constricting lungs.

Sam can hear the ragged breaths forced out of Dean every time his brother struggles to breathe. He palms Dean's cheeks, a part of his heart hoping his touch would soothe him; he tilts his head up, makes Dean gaze into his eyes and his touch is a thrilling warmth, makes him able to find a tiny gasp of air. 

Their noses were touching now, the same gentle shushing flowing from Sam's lips moments before they finally kissed. Slowly and softly, the burning air in his lungs cools and fills his chest as their lips brush, Sam's hands on his cheek, and suddenly he can breathe as his brother kisses the life back into his soul. 

He took in a shaky breath, his chest expanding and deflating slowly as Sam's lips linger on his for a kindhearted kiss. Sam hugs Dean and they curl up on their side, chest to back, and Sam’s arms weave around Dean’s waist to hold him close. Thunder cracks in the night, loud and booming, lightening flashing like bright sparks and Dean trembles, whimpering quietly. Sam hugs him tighter and kisses his neck, whispering soothingly. Dean sinks into the warm arms that shelter him from his fear, breathing in the comfort and love his brother offers him, and suddenly, being held tenderly, and kissed sweetly, the dark isn’t so scary after all. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/1514.html?thread=1216490#t1216490)


End file.
